Can So, Teme
by WhitenyRose
Summary: Cold Ramen Challenge. NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! WOOT! oneshot. Sasuke recieves an unexpected call, and naruto gets exactly what he wants for his birthday. drabble.


Author's Note: This is part of the Cold Ramen Challenge! It's for Naruto's birthday. Rated T for innuendo because I don't want to get in trouble, but the story doesn't really need it. I hope you like it! It is just fun, cute fluff.

Disclaimer: Ne, ne! Look! I have fairy godparents!

Can So, Teme

Emergencies were Uchiha Sasuke's business, so when the hospital called at three o clock in the morning, he figured he'd have to go in do a little brain surgery, then head himself right back home and into his warm bed. If he was lucky, the surgery wouldn't take very long or the call would be some sort of consultation, and if he were extra lucky, he and his lover would both be heading to bed around the same time.

Hitting the answer key on his blackberry, the dark haired man raised the phone to his ear simultaneously running a hand through his hair in an attempt to rose himself.

"Sasuke, we have a… situation. I think, well, you really should come in." Sakura said hesitantly.

He grunted in reply as he starred out at the city skyline.

"Sasuke. I'm not sure how to say this. It's Naruto. He's been shot."

"I'll be there," Sakura heard the soft click as the call ended.

He slammed his fist into the shatterproof glass window.

"Fuck."

A screeching, rubber burning drive later, Sasuke entered the hospital. The cold anger, the freezing force of his uncertainty and fear that overflowed as rage, preceded him to the ward. Before the double doors even opened Sakura was rising to intercept him.

She stepped in front of the man. "Sasuke," He tried to walk around her. "Sasuke! You can't!" She blocked him, and then blocked him again. "He's still in surgery. There isn't anything you can do." The Uchiha's eyes finally moved to meet hers.

"Well then," He hissed, "care to tell me" he stalked forward causing Sakura to retreat, "how a paramedic gets shot?" He ruthlessly backed her into the wall. "Because, I would very much like to know how that happens."

The visible emotions screamed the Uchiha's feelings; feelings Sakura was positive she hadn't seen before. The man was stoic. Naruto was the only reason, as far as Sakura or anyone else could tell, that Sasuke even bothered to act human. She explained the night's events.

"Let me get this straight: gang violence call. A man was shot. EMT's called in and somehow the gunman was still there. Naruto gets himself shot playing hero. Typical. That fucking idiot can't even TRY to keep himself out of trouble," Sasuke had calmed himself, and though he was acting more normally than he had all night, his mask wasn't firmly in place.

"Well, yes. That's the short version," She sighed. "Tsunade's in there with him. He'll be fine."

Sasuke frowned. "How bad is it?"

"Tsunade's working on it. Naruto is going-"

"Haruno-san. That is not what I asked."

Sakura deflated. "He'll live. When he arrived, I wasn't so sure. The bullet nicked his heart. He almost bled out. We...nearly lost him."

Sasuke growled and before anyone could stop him, he walked into the operating room. The dark haired man was a doctor, so he didn't actually enter the operating room. Leaning against the observation window, the dark eyes stared into the room. If he could do something to save his lover, he would. But there was nothing. And feeling helpless didn't sit well.

"You better fucking come out alive, dobe."

A week later Sasuke sat in the hospital lobby, car out front, waiting to drive Naruto home. The blond was the only person Sasuke knew who could make friends when he was in a coma. Lifting Naruto's bag to his shoulder he waited for his blond to bound the last couple feet towards him. They had tried to restrain the overactive man to a wheelchair but Naruto had spent as much time leaping out of the chair has he had in it, so everyone has agreed to just let him walk.

Naruto had recovered remarkably quickly. His energy was endless and it wouldn't be too long before the man was up to full strength and back to work. Sasuke sighed as he backed his car out. He had almost told Naruto to find a new job, to not go back, but he couldn't. Naruto loved his job and loved helping people; the resulting argument wasn't worth it.

"Sooo…" Both men chorused.

Naruto smirked. Sasuke hn'ed.

"You're Birthday—"

"My Birthday—"

Naruto barked a laugh. Sasuke smirked.

"Do I get my cake—"

"I even made the damn—"

Naruto smiled hugely.

"Being wounded DOES get me things!"

Sasuke scowled, but his smirk still tugged at his lips.

The sleek car pulled into the underground parking of their building. Naruto spoke to every employee and neighbor on the way up. Finally, the door to their room opened and Naruto danced inside. Sasuke gently closed the door and tossed the keys on the entryway table.

Naruto was already at the kitchen counter, his blue eyes gazing intently at the white frosting. "That had better be sweet frosting. Not the icky sour cream cheese stuff you like."

"It's normal sugary white frosting, dobe. Of course I made it so you would like it."

"Teme," Naruto muttered before inspecting the cake one more time.

The blonde's excitement was palpable. Sasuke handed him a large knife. Serving them each a piece Naruto eagerly dug his fork into it, balancing a huge bite.

"RAMEN CAKE!" he yelled excitedly. Then shoved the bite into his mouth.

Sasuke didn't even pick up his slice.

The comical look on Naruto's face, scrunched nose and squinty eyes, had Sasuke covering his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Working hard to swallow, the blond choked down the bite. "Why-"he spluttered, "Why is the ramen cold!"

Sasuke laughed. Paused for breath and continued laughing.

Sasuke rolled over, the satin sheet moving with him, ridding low across his and his lover's hips. Reaching a pale arm across, he pulled the slightly smaller, tan body against his.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Naruto snuggled back into Sasuke's warmth. "Thank you, Suke."

The slightly clouded blue eyes focus on Sasuke's face. Darker pink lips met lighter ones in a kiss.

The blue eyes filled with confusion as Sasuke stroked his cheek in an unusual sign of affection. It looked like the dark haired man was overcome with emotion.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Sasuke spoke, "You can't ever leave me," His voice was rough with suppressed emotion. "I won't let you," He cupped the blonde's cheek. "Don't ever do this again."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, and his heart skipped a beat at the heartfelt words. "Ne, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I won't. I promise to try. I double promise."

Sliding forward Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale waist and pressed his body flush against his lover's. Kissing the pale lips again, he nestled into the safety and comfort of their embrace. "I will stay with you even if you did make horrible, awful cold ramen cake."

"Hn," Sasuke pulled Naruto against him, tighter, as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let go, so he wouldn't. Ever. "Goddamn ramen cake. You can't make it hot, dobe."

"Can so, teme."

Another Author's Note: Well, there is another, longer version to this (in my brain, I didn't write it). If you want it lemme know in the review and I will try to get it typed up. I had to make it all short to fit the challenge rules. There was supposed to be a sex scene and like twice as much emotion and blah blah….. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! And please review!


End file.
